1. Technical Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a method of controlling (defining, updating, deleting, and the like) and enforcing policy rules in an embedded universal integrated circuit card (eUICC) and an eUICC.
2. Related Art
In an existing detachable universal subscriber identity module (USIM) environment, the content for policy rules of all business operators and a service provider is usually managed only by a server. These policy rules are controlled and enforced in the server.
In a related art method of controlling and applying all policy rules in the server in a scheme in the existing detachable USIM environment, issues can arise due to differences in a server architecture of an embedded USIM (eSIM) and an opening process of the eSIM and business requirements of various interested parties.
Therefore, a method of defining the content and structure of policy rules on the eSIM to apply the policy rules is needed. Specifically, user cases for managing profiles and the eSIM through the policies on the eSIM are needed.